Date, what's a date?
by black angel in love
Summary: Shunsui orders Toshiro to go on a date. Not knowing what that is, he asks Ichigo and after learning what a date is, he tells Ichigo to be ready at 10 the next day. What just happened?
1. Shunsui orders Toshiro to go on a date

**Author's note: Hello everyone, I am black angel in love. This is my first Bleach fanfiction so be kind! It will be short but will have multiple chapters. Please leave a comment after you read this!**

 **Warnings: Fluff, OOC Ichigo and Toshiro**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Date, what's a date?**

 **Shunsui orders Toshiro to go on a date**

Ichigo was on his bed sleeping when all of a sudden the room got cold. Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked at Toushiro, who had just used shunpo to appear in his room. "Toshiro?" Ichigo sleepily said. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I require your assistance."

Ichigo sat up yawning. For Toshiro to not comment about using his first name, it must be something important. "What is it?" Toshiro hesitated for a moment. "The captain commander ordered me to go to the living world and go to a 'date'. Until I do so, I cannot return. He also said that I have to do everything on it."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro blankly. "And how can I help you with that?" HE finally said and Toshiro blushed and looked away. "I… do not know what a date is or what you do in it." Ichigo looked at Toushiro and burst out laughing. Seeing the troubled look on the Shinigami's face however, he stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"Do you know what courting is?" Toshiro nodded. "Yes, it's when two people who are to get married meet up to get to know each other." Ichigo nodded, figuring that while the meaning wasn't exactly that, it was close enough. "Dating is a less serious form of courting. Two people go on a date to get to know each other to see if they like the other person. If they do, they continue dating and sometimes it ends in heartbreak and others in marriage."

Toshiro's brow frowned in concentration as he took that in before he nodded and asked his next question. "And what do you do on a date?" Here Ichigo looked away blushing. When the person you secretly like asks you this, your mind can't help but show you scenes of the two of you on a date. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo explained to Toshiro.

"The date first starts with the two people meeting up at a time they previously agreed on. They either have set up a meeting point or the dominate in the relationship goes to pick their date up. After that, they usually hold hands and visit places. They try to have fun together and to learn whatever they can about the other. Then, after the date is over, the dominate takes the other back to their house and kisses them goodbye."

Toshiro frowned. "Kisses them goodbye?" He repeated and Ichigo inwardly groaned. Why, oh why, did he have to explain to his crush what kissing is?

"Kissing is when one person connects their lips to another. It is a form of showing affection or love. It is also the proper way to say goodnight to your date. Well, at least when you are serious about dating them."

Toshiro nodded and prepared to leave. Just before he leaped out of Ichigo's window (seriously, why was that open? It was snowing outside!) he turned and looked at Ichigo before he said. "Be ready tomorrow at 10 o'clock. I'll come pick you up." And with that, Toshiro left, leaving behind a shocked Ichigo.

"What the hell just happened?" He whispered as he looked at the place Toshiro was standing before. He had just been asked on a date by his crush, but what a weird request that was. As he realized the fact he had a date with the captain tomorrow, Ichigo groaned. "What the hell do I wear?"

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Author's note: Hello everyone, black angel in love here, with another chapter! This was supposed to be up weeks ago, but unfortunately, my internet connection decided it wanted a break. Also, before I forget,** **Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Warnings: Fluff, OOC Ichigo and Toshiro**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Date, what's a date?**

 **Hot chocolate**

Ichigo was in front of his closet freaking out when his saviors appeared in the form of two angels, also known as Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, his little sisters. The two glanced at each other and nodded determinedly. They knew all about their older brother's date, just like they knew he was awful in picking out clothes.

"Ichi – nii, sit down on the bed and let Yuzu do your hair. I will pick out your clothes." Karin ordered and Ichigo gratefully obeyed. Approaching her older brother with a comb, Yuzu frowned in thought as she looked at her brother's long hair.

"Karin, do you think a braid or a ponytail would look better?" Karin paused searching through her brother's clothes to look at Ichigo thoughtfully. "Braid." Karin said finally and returned to rummaging through Ichigo's closet.

Yuzu nodded her consent and after combing his hair –"Seriously Ichi – nii how the hell did your hair get so long in two months?" "Hell if I know" Ichigo replied with a shrug – and then started braiding it. Just as she finished braiding her brother's hair, Karin appeared with the perfect outfit. Only, the clothes she chose made Ichigo blush.

The clothes were something Shinji had given him as a gag gift you could say, telling him to wear them when he went to a date with the ice captain. They were a pair of skinny jeans that was like a second pair of skin on him and a red sweater that showed his chest muscles completely along with a pair of black combat boots.

Ichigo went to open his mouth to complain, but with one look from Karin, he shut up and got dressed. Once he was ready, his sisters looked at him and smirked. Toshiro would be an idiot not to be affected by the sight in front of him, the clothes left _absolutely nothing_ to imagination.

Just then, the doorbell rung and Ichigo rushed to answer. What he didn't expect however, was Toshiro's eyes darkening once he saw him and what the captain was wearing.

Toshiro was wearing a black sweater with black jeans and black converse. With his white hair and gorgeous green eyes, Toshiro looked quite handsome – and dare he say it, exotic – in that outfit. "Shall we go?" Ichigo said, finally finding his voice and Toshiro nodded.

The two left the house and the ice captain took Ichigo's hand in his, making him blush. The feeling of the other's hand in his made his heart skip a beat. "Where will we be going Toshiro?" Ichigo asked trying to break the silence and stop his heart from beating like crazy.

The taller boy (Unohana finally discovered why he didn't grow taller and after she fixed it, he became taller than Ichigo in a month) said without looking at him: "We're going for hot chocolate." Ichigo felt his chest clench when he saw that Toshiro avoided his gaze. "I see." Ichigo whispered and didn't say anything else.

Ichigo turned to gaze on the ground and let the ice user lead him to where their date would take place. Because his gaze was on the ground, he didn't see Toshiro's confused and slightly worried glance. The captain had no idea what he said or did to make Ichigo go quiet, but before he could inquire why Ichigo had fallen silent, they arrived to the café they were going to drink the chocolate at.

After they were seated and they had ordered, Toshiro tried once again to ask his date why he was silent, but was thwarted by a couple of high school girls.

"Hello, are you two alone?" One of them asked giggling and Toshiro frowned. "Yes." The other piped up then. "Shall we join you then? We are alone as well." Toshiro glared at them. "No." He said simply and turned his attention to Ichigo, not seeing that the two were insulted by his refusal. The first girl was about to hit Toshiro when Ichigo finally looked up from the table and to them, making them blush.

Ichigo's looks were really something to feel envy for, whether you were a boy or a girl. He glared at the two who were preparing to flirt with him and said coldly. "You are interrupting out date. Please leave." The two blushed in embarrassment and left.

At the exact moment they left, the waitress arrived with their hot chocolates and they silently drank them. Toshiro was confused now and slightly hurt. Ichigo had said that you would talk on a date, yet he didn't say a word. After Ichigo drank his chocolate, he paid for it and left with a goodbye.

Toshiro was angry now. Quickly paying his chocolate, he rushed after Ichigo. He finally caught up with him in an alley. Catching his wrist, he made Ichigo turn to face him, only to falter at the tears the orange – haired male had in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You haven't talked to me all day." Toshiro said softly, allowing the hurt he felt to show in his eyes. "You wouldn't look at me when you took my hand. Why should I try and make a conversation when it was clear that you were only doing this because you were ordered?"

Toshiro blinked at Ichigo and sighed. Not saying anything, he gently kissed the other. It was just a press of their lips together, but it made Ichigo's eyes widen and to look at the white haired captain hopefully. "I didn't look at you because I was embarrassed." Toshiro admitted. "Will you give me another chance?" he begged and Ichigo nodded, blushing as the other leaned in to kiss him again.

"Let's go finish our date. We have all day in our possession." Ichigo nodded and took the hand he was offered by the captain and allowed him to lead him to their next destination.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Author's note: So… I made Toshiro taller than Ichigo and the dominant in the relationship… To tell the truth, I didn't like this chapter, but this was the best I could do. The two were really OOC… I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	3. shock accidents and heartbreak

**Author's note: Hello everyone, third chapter is here~ Hope you'll like it~ It was kind of hard to write to tell the truth, because my mind would go to the other bleach fanfic I am writing (actually two), one with time travel and the other Toshiro x Ichigo romance/adventure.**

 **Warnings: Fluff, OOC Ichigo and Toshiro**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Date, what's a date?**

 **Shock, accidents and heartbreak**

Toshiro and Ichigo were sitting at a café, talking and laughing like always when Orihime, Chad and Uryuu entered and headed to them. "Kurosaki – kun!" Inoue happily exclaimed while Chad simply grunted and Uryuu pushed his glasses on his nose. "Kurosaki." He greeted and noted sharply that instead of the usual acceptance mood Kurosaki had when he was around them, he was currently annoyed.

"Inoue, Chad, Ishida." He greeted and raised an eyebrow inquiring what they'd like. "Can we join you, Kurosaki – kun?" Orihime chirped, but before Ichigo could answer, Toshiro answered. "No, currently, Ichigo and I are on a date, so I would appreciate it if you'd leave us." Chad and Uryuu exchanged a look and dragged Orihime who was shocked and was about to cry away.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and blushed. It was the first time Toshiro had said that they were on a date to others. And the way he said it was possessive, as if he was afraid the other would steal Ichigo from him.

"There's no need to worry. I am not interested in her." Ichigo said softly, getting a small smile in return. "I know, however she doesn't, and if she had her way, she would make you hers. I don't like that." Ichigo giggled at Toushiro's frown. You're cute when you get jealous like that." A blush spread at the ice – user's cheeks as he scowled.

Before he was able to retort however, the two witnessed an accident happening outside at the road. Rushing out to see what happened, Ichigo was pissed when he noticed no one did anything or had called the authorities. "Call an ambulance and the police, for God's sake!" He snapped at them then hurried to get the drivers and any passengers out of the car.

Toushiro rushed to help his boyfriend and with the two of them, they managed to get the people just in time, since the cars caught fire. The victims were in total six people, two girls and four boys. Thankfully, none of them was hurt seriously, but they were unconscious due to the impact of the cars.

The authorities arrived soon after and the two were led to the station to give their statement.


	4. Final Day Together

**Author's note: Hello everyone, fourth chapter is here~ After this, there will be one chapter left.**

 **Warnings: Fluff, OOC Ichigo and Toshiro**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Date, what's a date?**

 **Final Day Together**

The two were let go from the police station quickly after they gave their statements and went home to sleep. The next day they were woken up by Toshiro's shinigami phone that screamed as a banshee, signaling a call from the captain commander.

"Sir?" Toshiro says as he answers the phone. Ichigo opens his eyes blearily and listens at the commander speak. "Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, you are required to return due to a shortage of available shinigami. You have three hours to return." Then, the commander hangs up leaving two woken up yet slightly miserable shinigami.

"I don't want to leave you." Toshiro mumbles, curling into Ichigo. The orange haired boy clenches his arms around the other. "I don't want you to leave me either. But, you have to; the humans are depending on your skills to keep them alive."

"I know. But it is tiring, leading a division when my lieutenant is Matsumoto. All the responsibilities fall on me and I just want to have time to myself." Ichigo kisses Toshiro's head. "I know. Just hang in there, Toshiro, I will soon move to Seiretei permanently."

At that, Toshiro uncurls and looks at his boyfriend startled. "What do you mean?" He asks and Ichigo smiles. "My spiritual pressure is getting too strong and affecting the humans around me. I have a year left till I need to leave, otherwise, the whole town will be immersed in hallows and humans who can suddenly see monsters."

"Then, I only have to be a year apart from you?" Toshiro breaths and Ichigo nods, The captain leans forward and kisses the startled strawberry on the lips. "I love you." He whispers and gets a beaming smile back. "I love you too."

The two stayed like that until 30 minutes before Toshiro had to leave. "Promise you'll call me?" Ichigo says and gets a nod from Toshiro before he disappears into the portal.

 **End of chapter 4**

 **Author's note: I know this is short, I apologize, however, if I made it any longer, it would just be pointless. This was supposed to be from the start a series of many short chapters, regardless of how long the previous one was. Only one chapter left!**


	5. Reunion

**Author's note: Hi~ This is the last chapter! And probably the shortest one of them all...**

 **Warnings: Fluff, OOC Ichigo and Toshiro**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Date, what's a date?**

 **Reunion**

A year passed by slowly, almost agonizingly. Toshiro and Ichigo called and texted the other every day, but it wasn't enough. The two longed to see each other and Ichigo was also frustrated with Orihime, who believed that he had broken with Toshiro and that she had a chance.

The day he could leave the human world finally arrived. With the help of his family, he packed all of his belongings and went to Urahara's to wait for the portal that would take him in Seiretei. Ichigo was excited, he would finally see his boyfriend again.

The only thing that he didn't like is that he wouldn't see his family as frequently as he'd like, but, they knew he would be ok, and Yuzu's spiritual power had grown, so she'd be able to see him, just like their father and Karin could.

There was also something else he was looking forward to; The captain commander had assigned him as the fukutaicho of Toshiro's squad, Matsumoto giving up the responsibilities that came with the position to Ichigo easily enough. She knew she wasn't fit for the position and was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with that anymore.

Finally, the time for him to leave arrived and, after hugging his family goodbye (he didn't say anything to his friends, he was sure Orihime would have learnt about it somehow and would bother him about it), he stepped through the portal.

Once he was at the other side, he was greeted by his boyfriend smiling gently at him, wearing his shinigami uniform. "Hello Ichigo." He said and then they hugged each other tightly, Wishing for them to never be separated again.

 **Author's note: Finished…. Finally. I think this is the shortest multi – chaptered story I ever wrote… And this is how my first Bleach story ever ended… Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
